Our invention concerns the production of a marinaded proteinaceous foodstuff using a novel marinade composition of matter enabling permanent absorption of flavor precursors and/or reaction flavor compositions into a proteinaceous inner food core prior to cooking the resulting marinaded food product.
The art of using marinades is well known. Thus, the publication "Chicken Breasts", Diane Rozas published by Harmony Books/New York, 1985 sets forth on page 11 thereof:
Marinades: There are two types of marinades, wet and dry. Wet marinades include enough liquid to partially immerse chicken breasts before cooking and later are also used as basting sauces. Dry marinades usually include a combination of herbs and spices and perhaps a small amount of oil, which is rubbed into the chicken. After combining the marinade ingredients with the chicken breast, allow enough time for the flavors to penetrate. Luckily, chicken breasts absorb flavors quickly: 1 to 4 hours at room temperature. Some wet marinades, such as those with lemon juice or wine, also act as tenderizers. Liqueurs impart strong flavors, so use them sparingly. PA1 Enough for 2 pounds of chicken breasts PA1 Marinate chicken breasts in the above ingredients for at least 2 hours before grilling or broiling. PA1 . . A combination marinade/flavor/glaze coating system developed from marinated or pumped chicken and turkey meats offered samplers an array of traditional international flavors (Cajun--a down home bayou flavor; Sate--an Indonesian peanut sauce; Tandoori--a punjabi grilled meat seasoning typical of East Indian Toonduri (clay pot) cooking). Other flavored glaze seasonings suggested and available for marinated meats include a hot and spicy Oriental, Mexican, Italian and traditional barbecues. PA1 Marinating further processed poultry products with a marinade and flavor glaze coating system offers processors a number of benefits. The marinade/pump solution has a tenderizing affect which yields a naturally juicy and succulent meat flavor in the product. Finished yield is improved by the pickup weight added to refrigerated or frozen product--and this reduces the cookout losses to the consumer. PA1 If the product is processed and marketed as a pre-cooked item, the marinade solution will compensate for all or part of the processor cooking losses (depending on frying temperature and time and on percent of pump pickup). Precooked products offer further added value to consumers in the form of convenience and ease of preparation . . . Preparation of the marinated meat for application of the flavored glazed coating includes tempering to 28.degree. F. and either immersing or coating the meat surfaces with a liquified (110.degree. F.) butter-flavored hydrogenated shortening (or an alternative clarified butter or margarine) . . . PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,852 issued on Feb. 28, 1978; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,565 issued on Mar. 28, 1978.
At page 49 of the Rozas textbook a "Chinese Marinade" is indicated to be capable of being prepared for chicken, thusly:
3 tablespoons soy sauce PA2 2 tablespoons honey PA2 2 tablespoons hoisin sauce PA2 2 tablespoons white wine vinegar PA2 2 tablespoons rice wine or pale dry sherry PA2 1 teaspoon crushed garlic PA2 1 teaspoon minced ginger root PA2 1 teaspoon sugar PA2 2 tablespoons chicken stock PA2 2 tablespoons Chinese plum sauce (available in Oriental markets)
At page 54 of the Rozas textbook, "Tandoori Chicken" using marinade is indicated to be prepared, thusly:
______________________________________ 4-6 servings 3 whole chicken breasts (about 3 pounds), halved 1/3 cup plus 2 tablespoons fresh lemon juice 1 teaspoon salt 1/2 teaspoon powdered saffron (or 2 saffron threads, minced) 2 teaspoons crushed coriander seeds 1/4 teaspoon dried red pepper flakes 1 teaspoon cumin 2 large garlic cloves, coarsely chopped 1 teaspoon finely chopped ginger 1 cup plain yogurt 4 tablespoons (1/2 stick) butter 1. Prick the chicken breasts all over with a fork several times so the marinade can pene- trate the breast meat. 2. Arrange the chicken breasts in a single layer in a shallow glass or ceramic dish. 3. In a bowl, combine 1/3 cup of the lemon juice, salt, and saffron. With your hands, rub this mixture into the chicken breasts. 4. In a small skillet over medium heat, toast the coriander seeds, red pepper flakes, and cumin for about 2 minutes, stirring con- stantly. Place in a food processor; add the garlic, ginger, and 4 tablespoons of the yo- gurt, and blend for 30 seconds. Add the re- maining yogurt, mix well, and pour over the chicken breasts. Cover tightly and marinate at room temperature for at least 12 hours (or 24 hours in the refrigerator), turning the breasts several times. 5. Prepare the grill or heat the broiler. In a small saucepan over medium heat, melt the butter. Remove the chicken from the mari- nade and drain off the excess. Baste the chicken breasts with the butter and grill 7 to 9 inches from the hot coals for 4 to 5 minutes on each side, starting with the bone side to- ward the heat. 6. When the chicken breasts are done, sprin- kle with the remaining 2 tablespoons of lemon juice. ______________________________________
At page 55 of the Rozas textbook "Red Wine Marinade"--is indicated to be prepared, thusly:
______________________________________ 2-4 servings 2 whole chicken breasts (about 2 pounds), halved Salt and black pepper to taste Marinade 1/4 cup olive oil 2 medium onions, chopped 1 cup tomato puree 1 teaspoon dried basil (or 1 tablespoon finely chopped fresh basil) 1/3 cup honey 1/4 cup chicken stock 3 tablespoons Worcestershire sauce 1 teaspoon dry mustard 1 cup Italian dry red wine 1. Sprinkle the chicken breasts with salt and pepper. 2. In a heavy skillet over medium heat, heat the olive oil. Saute the onions until soft. Add the tomato puree, basil, honey, stock, Worcestershire sauce, and mustard; mix to- gether well. Reduce the heat to low and sim- mer for 15 minutes. Add the wine in the last minute of cooking and heat through. Let cool to room temperature. 3. Arrange the chicken breast pieces in a sin- gle layer in a shallow glass or ceramic dish; pour on the marinade and let stand at room temperature for 3 hours, turning several times to coat well. 4. Prepare the grill or heat the broiler. Beginning bone side down, cook the chicken breasts 7 to 9 inches from the coals for 4 to 5 minutes on each side, basting several times. ______________________________________
At page 90 of the Rozas textbook a "Vegetable Marinade" is indicated to be useful for chicken breasts, thusly:
______________________________________ Vegetable Marinade ______________________________________ 1/3 cup olive oil 1/4 cup white wine vinegar 2 tablespoons sherry wine vinegar Salt and black pepper to taste 6 whole large red cabbage leaves 1 bunch large fresh spinach leaves, washed and stems removed 1 pound small tube pasta, such as a penne or ziti cooked until al dente, rinsed, drained, and chilled 2 scallions (white and green parts), minced 1/2 pound cherry tomatoes 1. In a large saucepan or stockpot, bring the stock to a boil; stir in the salt and pepper. Add the chicken breasts, arrange in a single layer, and cover. Lower the heat and simmer 8 to 10 minutes, or until firm. Remove from the heat, uncover, and let cool in the stock. Remove the skin and bones. Cut the chicken breasts into bite-size pieces. Transfer to a large bowl and add the oil, vinegar, garlic, and scallions. Toss gently; refrigerate, cov- ered, until you are ready to assemble the salad. 2. Mix the vegetables with the marinade in- gredients. Toss, cover, and refrigerate. 3. To prepare the serving platter, ring the outer edge with the large cabbage leaves. In the center, create a bed for the chicken breast mixture using the spinach leaves. At the last minute, toss the pasta and the vegetables to- gether. Place on the platter, leaving a well in the center for the chicken. Place the chicken in the well, sprinkle with scallions, and deco- rate the platter with cherry tomatoes. Keep refrigerated until serving time. ______________________________________
Duxbury, Food Processing, June, 1987, at page 131 and 132 (title: "Marinade/flavor/coating system for further processed poultry (Poultry Show attendees like new tastes and `added value`)" discloses:
Process/consumer benefits
Rockland, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,351, discloses the preparation of mixed bean salads. The beans are shown to be treated with a processing composition which includes a phosphate (see the Table at the top of column 4). Following treatment with the processing solution, the beans are immersed in a marinade which can contain salt and a flavoring component. No phosphate is specifically introduced into the marinade.
Cheng, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,139, discloses a method for the preparation of fresh meat involving treating the meat with a solution containing a phosphate compound, a sodium or potassium salt of an organic acid and another acid or salt thereof.
Trenkle, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,332 and 4,284,654 disclose an example showing marination of beets. The compositions are disclosed as containing a large number of possible components including salt and a phosphate. This is specifically set forth at columns 19 and 20 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,331.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the use of such reaction flavors as those set forth in the following U.S. Letters Patent taken in conjunction with a phosphate for purposes of marinading proteinaceous inner food cores:
The disclosure of the foregoing patents are incorporated herein by reference.